Twilight: Redemption
by TheyAllHaveGuns
Summary: What if Bella didn't have such a great mom? What if she fell in love with a different Cullen? This is the story of Bella's redemption.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"You will never be good enough, Bella Swan! I wish that I would've gotten rid of you when I had the chance!" my so-called mother screamed at me as she raised her fist and brought it down onto my face. Again. Blood gushed into my mouth and all down the front of my shirt. She had never treated me well, but this was an all-time low.

Finally finished with the beating, Renee grabbed a rag and wrapped it around her hand. She then picked up the bottle of liquor that had inadvertently led to the beating in the first place. As she turned and walked away, I warily sat up, scared that she would come back for more. When I was sure that it was over, I limped into my room and picked up my phone and dialed the only number I knew by heart.

"Char-erm, Dad, I have to get out."

The plane had just landed, and as I gathered my stuff together, I had an overwhelming feeling of despair. There was a knot in my stomach as I remembered the last fight between Renee and I, the night before I left to live with Charlie. She had beaten me again, but she let me go. Barely.

"Ma'am, it's time to get off," a flight attendant spoke to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was in her mid-thirties, and had a genuine smile on her face. Maybe she could sense what I had been through, or maybe I was just reading into things. I have a tendency to do that.

I grabbed my suitcase from the overhead compartment and made my way off of the plane. I walked through the airport to baggage-claim, and my father was waiting for me there. I had covered the bruising well, and he gave no indication that he noticed anything.

"Bells," Charlie said as he gave me a warm hug. "I've missed you." I winced and hoped that he didn't notice.

"I've missed you, too, Dad. It's been too long," I replied genuinely. I had missed him.

Charlie wasn't aware of the exact reason for me wanting to leave Phoenix, and move to Forks with him. He just knew I was sick of Renee, and I fully intended to keep it that way. I didn't want to know what would happen if he found out what she had done.

He took my suitcase from me, and we made our way outside. It was gloomy, as was to be expected. But I believe some part of me was holding onto hope that the sun would make an appearance. I spotted his police car parked close to the building. Charlie is the Police Chief of little Forks, Washington. He loved what he did, and he did it well.

We got to the car and put my stuff in. I climbed into the front seat, as Charlie climbed into the driver's seat. We rode in silence for the hour it took to get home. My dad was never one to say much, and it seemed as if things hadn't changed.

As we arrived at the house, I noticed a beat up, black car. Charlie noticed my curiosity, and said, "Do you like it? It's a 1969 Chevy Impala. It's had better days, but it runs well. I.. I got it for you. So that you wouldn't have to walk to school every day."

I didn't like it. I adored it. It was the most absolute perfect car for me. "Dad.. I love it," I replied, with a look of wonder on my face. No one, not even him, had done something like this for me. I was in awe. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Bella," Charlie said with a small smile. Like I said, he isn't one to show emotions, but I could tell he was happy with my reaction.

We headed inside, and brought everything to my room. I hadn't been there in years, but it was just the same as I remembered.

"Let me know if you need anything," Charlie said. "I'll let you get settled in." Thankfully, he was never one to hover.

I sat down, finally alone. It was a strange feeling. In Phoenix, I never had that feeling of being truly alone. Renee was almost always home, which meant that she was probably drinking, and drinking always lead to a beating. But for the first time in many years, I felt safe.

I got undressed, laid under the covers on my bed, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke very early the next morning in a fit of panic. The dream had seemed so real, and all of my injuries were throbbing in time to my rapid heartbeat. They hurt worse today than they had yesterday. I then realized that it was Monday. Which meant that I had to go to my first day at Forks High School. To say that I was nervous was an understatement. All new people. Me, a rarity in a town so small. There would be questions, and I wasn't sure if I was prepared to answer them.

With a sigh, I crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As I was undressing, my shirt caught on the cuts on my back, and I almost screamed in agony. Definitely worse than yesterday. I got into the shower and relaxed as the water soothed my aches and pains. All the makeup I had caked on to cover the bruises ran off of me in rivulets. As soon as I was clean, I stepped out and gently dried myself off. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed to my room.

I spent at least half an hour deciding on what to wear. Normally it wouldn't matter, but I was convinced that if I were able to make a good first impression, things would be tremendously easier. I decided on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a loose-fitting flannel shirt, and my favorite pair of boots. All hand-me downs or Salvation Army apparel, but it was the best I could do. I put on the makeup needed to cover everything, and went downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie was already gone, so I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table. In the middle of the table were a pair of keys that I assumed belonged to my new car. I finished my breakfast in a rush, ready to check out my new car. I grabbed my coat and backpack and headed outside, locking the door behind me.

I got a better look at the car and the feeling of awe returned. It was _my_ car. And I loved it. I got in, found a good radio station, and headed to school.

Once there I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. I was early, so I was able to get one close to what appeared to be the office. I got out and headed for the front doors to check in. The woman sitting at the front desk wasn't too interested in anything but the small TV in the corner. She barley glanced at me before handing me a slip and telling me to have my teachers sign in and bring it back at the end of the day. _What a great start_ , I thought sarcastically as I walked back outside. I looked at the schedule and map she had given me, and tried my best to memorize it. I didn't want to be walking around like an idiot all day.

I headed to my first class in Room 1 of building C. It happened to be Algebra, which I was perfectly happy with. I love math. Math always made sense. I got there a little later than I would have wanted to, and there was only one seat left. My teacher, a Mrs. Miller, pointed me to it saying, "Go sit by Emmett, Isabella." I seethed at the use of my first name. I hated it, and it frustrated me that I had already told her once that I preferred Bella. Oh well. I made my way to the seat, nervous as hell to be sitting by this guy. To say that he was big wasn't enough. He was massive! And absolutely gorgeous. Wow.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, and you're obviously Bella," he said with a big goofy grin. "I pay attention, unlike some people," Emmett whispered while rolling his eyes in the direction of Mrs. Miller. I could already tell that I would get along with this guy.

"I can see that," I laughed as I spoke. Maybe Forks High School wouldn't be so bad after all.

AN: Let me know what you think! I have school starting soon, so I'll try and update as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked into the cafeteria for lunch, I scanned the room. Maybe, just maybe I could find somewhere to sit. I had no desire to spend lunch in the bathroom. As I was getting into the lunch line, I tripped. I turned around to see what had happened, and there stood a brunette with a sneer on her face. I believe that her name was Jessica.

"Who do you think you are, new girl?" She looked at me with disdain. "Watch where you're going."

"I.. I'm sorry," I mumbled while staring at my feet. I was mortified. My first day and it already seemed as if I had made an enemy.

"Yeah, whatever. Just remember to stay out of my way," Jessica replied. How in the world had I offended her so greatly?

Suddenly I heard a big, booming voice next to me. "Hey, Bella. Wanna sit with me and my family?" I looked and saw Emmett, and if the look he was giving Jessica was any indication, he was pissed.

I gave him a grateful look, nodded, and quickly got some food. Although I doubt I would eat it; my appetite was ruined.

"That girl isn't worth stressing over. She's just a jealous bitch," Emmett said. He still had that look on his face.

"Why.. why are you being so kind to me? And why do you look like you want to rip someone's head off? If looks could kill.." I was confused. Why would this random guy I had just met get so protective over me? It didn't make an sense.

"I.. I'm not sure myself. I saw her there, and the way she looked at you and how she treated you just set me off," It seemed as if Emmett was just as unsure of his motives as I was.

We made our way over to a table that was apart from the rest. There sat four other teenagers, and wow. They were all just as gorgeous as Emmett. I hadn't noticed before, but Emmett was surprisingly handsome. Surprisingly, because it didn't make sense why he had said two words to me, let alone defended me.

There were two boys and two girls. One boy had blonde hair, as did one of the girls. They looked enough alike that they could be twins. The other boy had bronzish brown hair. He was one of those guys that could easily make any girl believe in love at first sight; he was beautiful. The last of the four, the other girl, was drop-dead fucking gorgeous. She was small, maybe, _maybe_ , five-feet tall. She had short, black hair that was spiked carefully into what appeared at first to be messy, but had obviously taken a lot of effort.

We arrived at the table, and the dark-haired girl looked at me. She had a look on her face that startled me a bit. It was if she was seeing the sun for the first time, or she had just gained sight after going her entire life without it.

"Okay guys, this is Bella," Emmett said with his characteristic goofy grin. It appeared that he forgotten about Jessica. "This is Rosalie and Jasper," he said gesturing to the blondes. "That's Edward, and that's Alice." Emmett pointed to the other boy, and then to the strange girl.

They all seemed a bit confused as to why I was there. _Great,_ I thought to myself, _they don't want me here._

"Pleased to meet you," Jasper said with a small smile. He seems genuine. Maybe I was overreacting.

"Emmett, what do you think you're doing?" Rosalie said with a sneer mirroring Jessica's.

"Bella's in my Algebra class, and she's new. I thought she could join us," Emmett replied. He had this frown, and it made me even more upset. I didn't want his family fighting because of me.

"You know, I can go. It seems like this is going to be a problem, and I wouldn't want you guys fighting on account of me," I mumbled. I turned and walked away, dumping my food into the nearest trashcan.

My first day, and I was already causing issues with people. This was going to be a long year.

AN: I'm honestly not completely sure where I want to go with this. I see many different ways I could twist it. Please review, and let me know if you guys have any ideas, or if you think the story is a waste of time. I wouldn't mind ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

As Bella walked off, I couldn't help staring after her. She was beautiful, that much was obvious, but she was hurt. As hard as she had tried, my enhanced vision had seen the bruises covering her face. No human could have seen it.

"Come on, Emmett. We don't associate with humans; you know that," Rosalie said giving Emmett a rare disapproving look. She adored him, and they very rarely fought.

"Rosie, I know that, but Bella's different. Didn't you see her face? Someone obviously hasn't been kind to her. I figured I would. Plus, I have this feeling," Emmett pleaded.

"I agree," I said with a frown. "There's something special about her."

Suddenly I was ripped from reality into one of my visions. I saw my family, Carlisle and Esme included, with Bella in our home. Bella and I were laying on the couch together, and we were all laughing at something Emmett had said. We all looked so happy.

"What was that, Alice?" Edward, my nosy, mindreading brother, said in distaste. Of course he had seen the vision.

"I.. I don't know, Edward," I mumbled a reply. I was just as unsure of what I had seen. It didn't make sense. We didn't EVER get close to humans, let alone allow them into our home.

Edward explained to the others what he had seen in my thoughts, and I rose from my seat. I had to see if Bella was okay. I'm not sure why, but it was important.


End file.
